


Kematian Kecil

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Post-Series, sex term
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane sangat suka memandangi wajah Fai paska orgasme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kematian Kecil

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat untuk International Fanworks Day 2015.

Tangan pucat yang lentik tiba-tiba menutup matanya--tentu tidak berhasil, jemari itu terlalu kurus dan… renggang untuk berhasil menutupi seluruh matanya.

"Kuro-sama, tidak sopan memandangi orang seperti itu."

Kurogane menyeringai. Fai tidak pernah suka jika ada yang memerhatikan wajahnya paska orgasme. Kurogane, seperti anak nakal yang selalu melawan perintah, sangat suka melakukannya.

"Kamu tahu? Kamu seperti mati sesaat setelah orgasme."

Fai mengerang. _"La petit mort?" *_

"Apa?"

Selimut ditarik hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya, tapi Kurogane sempat melihat semburat merah menyebar dari wajah hingga leher Fai. Erangan kecil yang seolah malu kembali terdengar dari balik selimut.

"Lupakan. Aku mau tidur."

**Author's Note:**

> * _La Petit Mort_ adalah istilah untuk menyebut fenomena seseorang terlihat seperti orang mati paska orgasme. Biasanya napas mereka akan melambat dan detak jantung melemah, diikuti dengan kesadaran yang tipis. Umumnya terjadi pada perempuan.


End file.
